Kitsune Visions
by Presh Sauce
Summary: Hinata has her own demon and most save Naruto before it is too late


Kitsune Vision Started by Shadowsole and picked up by Preciousangel3710

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata's does_**

**Hinata:** Hell Yeah

**Sakura :**Hi Naruto

**Naruto**: Hi Sakura -Chan

**Hinata:** Glomps Naruto Hey Naru-Kun Hinata stares at Sakura who then combust into a firey human star

**Naruto:** Aww Hina-Chan now will never be able to use her forehad to advertise that apartment we're selling Hinata: I' ll find a way to make it up to you Naru-Kun wink

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and is not my original idea . The author,Shadowsole, decided that she was better at drawing. So I took up her offer on the story. I hope That I don't disappoint anyone.Please flame roast my ass as long as it helpful some what because if it is on something dumb like the couple or something I will turn into the Queen of Bitches and send you hate mail. If you do not like the couple or anything about the story please just do not read.Ignore that at the top I was bored and I am not a funny person if you are not standing next to me. I apologize sakura fans for now and in the near furture. I do like her except when she hits on Naruto.The Bitch.

**Summary: Hinata has a kitune sealed inside of her and has to help save Naruto from an old rival of the Kyuubi. NaruHina** .

**Kitsune Vision: The Gray world **

* * *

"You are distined to fall in battle to me Lady Hinata" Neji said in his cold emotionless voice. He turned to his oppenent eyeing her knowing full well that she didn't like the attention. She shifted under his gaze holding her finger in front of her mouth looking down at the ground.

"You are a failure to the clan ,and to think that you were born to the main branch" Neji continued his rant .While one blonde was holding on to the rail for dear life . Clucthing the tin of medicine he was given earlier by Hinata.

"Your a disgrace that I wi-" But Neji was suddenly interuppted by Kohana's number hyperactive knuckhead ninja.

"Hinata are you gonna sit there and take that. Your driving me crazy. Fight back already,Hinata, kick his ass".Neji watched as the deterimination grew in her eyes and she activated her family bloodline getting into her fighting stance. Though he didn't care he knew he could easliy defeat his cousin.

"Come my Brother" that was all they heard before the two fighters studied one another and the sound of battle began to fill the room.

"What does she mean brother ? Are they really brother and sister?" Naruto asked .

"I don't know but it really is a shame having to fight family."Sakura stated with pity in her voice.

" I do not think that is the case ." Lee said. Both the genin turn towards the the green spandex clad ninja.

"I believe that that is not case in this family." he said .

"What do you mean?Of course families have their bad side, but no one will want to badly hurt their family right?"Sakura half asked half stated.

"No, like I said I believe that is not the case with this family.The Hyuga clan is the most noble and prestigious clan in Kohana, but I have heard rumors that they are segrated and that there is hostility between the Main house and the Branch family " Lee stated in his unusally calm tone.

"What do you mean hostilty and what with the two houses. I just don't understand." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"What Lee means is that there is two parts of the clan the ,Main House which Hinata is apart of and then there the Branch families which Neji is apart. The main house rules over the branch families with a seal mark that controlls their bloodline . That seal mark can only be activated by the main house members and when activated is very painful. It also seals the user's bloodline after death, so do you understand now?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah I guessed so but I still don't see why Neji would want to attack Hinata like that? She is nothing like that." Naruto said still confused.

The wacthers held their breath when they saw the deadly dance unfold in front of them. They parried each other attacks and it seemed to anyone with the naked eye that neither was harmed .

"Man that was so close !" Naruto shouted

"Yes, but even an attack that did not connect with the oppenent can cause massive damage "Lee said paying close attention to the battle.

" Huh how?" Naruto asked.

"Their attacks affect the internal system and no matter how much you train you can not make you internal systems any stronger to deflect attacks."Lee started "Then their style of attck allows them to seal your tenketsu" Kakashi finished

"tenketsu ?They are the the points that allow chakra to flow though out you body right?" said Naruto

" You are correct" Kakashi said with his smiling eye. Unfornately Neji was slowly but surely closeing her tenketsu points disableling her chakra flow from her arms. Then he pulled her in with a fake opening and attacked her heart. Everyone thought she was good as dead since he sealed her tenketsu points. But instead she suprised everyone once again as she got up again .

"Man I never seen Hinata so determined before" Naruto said

"Yes, I think her springtime of Youth burns just as brightly as your Naruto. You two are very much alike " Lee said leaving Naruto to ponder about their likeness. It was a miracle that she continued on even after that.

"Hinata surely you proven yourself enough today" thought her sensia Kurenia worrying about the girl she felt more as a daughter than student. The arean fell slient with Hinata on the ground clucthing her chest.

"Procter call the fight she won't be able to get up any time soon." Neji said in his Smug tone. Then the Procter turned to look at Hinata and said

" The fight goes to -" Once again he was intreruppted by Naruto "Wait she not done yet" he yelled down to the Procter. "Naruto you Baka she can't get -" Sakura stopped when she heard a cough and everyone turned their eyes to the floor as Hinata raised up still cluchting her chest.

"I will pant not pant give pant up" She stopped to catch her breath relaxing " because that is also my nindo my ninja way." She finished with ragged breath. "_I will never give up when my most precious person is watching, I will not go down without fighting" _Hinata thought to herself.

"pfft What not give up" Neji said with a smirk " you are a failure and that will not change your destiny"

" You might think that true ,but I don't besides You are the one that is suffering more than I am" Hinata said

"I am not suffering" Neji said returing to his ice cold glare.

"Like you said I'm a main house brat and your a side branch with a curse mark that has sealed your freedom" Hinata retorted. Neji than began to seethed with killer intent , but before he could even react Hinata dropped to the ground.

"That it procter I don't think her body can take much more" Neji sneered ,but as he began to walk away she began to raise on all fours. Neji turned around a look of confusion on both of their faces.Neji even more as her eyes flicked red for a breif moment. For a brief moment Neji felt something he only remembered in dreams he felt fear.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 'Hinata' 's POV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I awoke seeing the world in grey with a blue Hyuga in front of me. I cock my head to the side wondering what going on certainly this could not be my usually thrid person sight seeing of this human's body.Though I was suddenly shifted out of my thoughts by the Hyuga in front of me.

"Hinata how many times must I beat into you that you can not change destiny." I look up slightly confused until his next sentence"You are a failure and will always continue to be one" he stated smirking at me.

Now pure unadultred rage and hate took over me and when he looked at me in his eyes I saw shock, surprise , but the last one was my favorite in his eyes I saw the fear. I ran for him shouting all the long " Don't you fucking talk down to me ever again human"

I tried clawing for his neck, but missed and he ended up with a deep shoulder wound . I smiled as he fell to the ground unconcious . Then as the adrenaline left my body I felt the floor rushing up to my face . I closed my eyes waiting for the impact though it never came. Instead I felt a showdow and when I looked up I saw a pair gentle blue eyes attached to a smiling face staring down at me. I saw the Kitsune chakra and the only thing I could mumble was "Kyuubi kun" before I was over taken by the darkness .

* * *

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0NormalPOV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone felt the massive killer intent and the rage and hatered it gave off. Most were luck if they stayed concious and the other not so luck ones were witnessing their own deaths . Still some were just frozen in place being suffacated by the chakra or throwing up. Though one orange clad ninja shot down to the floor to reach the girl before she took a hard fall to the ground." I haven't felt anything like this since the nine tails attack. " Kakashi thought to himself. "What the **HELL** was that wht was Hinata giving off so much killer intent?" asked one very pissed off Kurenia to her self before jumping down to the floor . Kakashi already had an idea and the Hokage and himself thought one thing "Kin KitsuneTojikomeru No Jutsu " before he and the rest of the jounin jumped down to the floor to Naruto,Hinata, and the unconcisious Neji.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think ,was it any good? I hope so I don't no the next time I'll post but it'll be a while I want to get a few chapters a head so I have something to fall back on when I can't or if I too lazy to type up the next chapter.Please **R&R.** I will love to get any type of feed back ,but remember the author's note above. I have warned you ,so when I let the dogs loose don't be surprise.Plus I already know my grammar sucks but go ahead and put it in there any way ,but the truth is I hate to revise my stuff. But to make you guys happy because I know it is annoying (to me) when there are a lot of mistakes. So if there are any grammar problems like with sentence just type it in with a example. like so "what?" no wrong ( don't really know and too lazy to check) "What"? said Naruto. (Most likely wrong to forgive me) Now** READ AND REVIEW**. Please I live off this stuff and I'll update a hell of a lot faster with reviews. The rating find rate as long as I stick to the B bombs , the S bomb, D bomb, A bomb, and only drop the F bomb once with no gore? That part should be alright because I not good enough for fight scenes but I 'm trying(Believe at one part I might get out of hand but if I do I promise to change the rating). So **R&R** or I'll get depress. Puppy dogs pouts Especially you lazy people idon't care if it one word but a long one would be greatly appreciated.P.S. what is a AU(that been buggin the snip out of me)I might come back and make the fight longer. Ja Ne 3;) 3


End file.
